Doctor Noc (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Limbo | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Doctor Noc's right arm has been replaced by that of a large demon. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = PhD | Origin = Human with transplanted demon arm | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zeb Wells | First = New Mutants Vol 3 #9 | Death = New Mutants Vol 3 #21 | HistoryText = Following the Inferno, Doctor Noc was recruited by the United States Army to be the lead scientist of Project Purgatory because of noted work in fields of the supernatural and paranormal. With Project Purgatory, Doctor Noc developed technology to use the X-Gene-Positive infants N'Astirh kidnapped and the New Mutants and X-Terminators delivered to them to open portals to Limbo. With General Ulysses and a trained band of military soldiers, Noc established a military base in Limbo, the Hatchery. At the base, Dr. Noc continued to experiment, both on demons and on the Inferno babies, and train new soldiers. However, when the soldiers recovered the Bloodstone amulet, the base was attacked by Witchfire and the Inferno babies were believed dead. The Earth based military forces sealed off the portal Epsilon, leaving those on the Limbo base stranded to find the observation portal with virtually no hope of escape. After 26 years in Limbo but only 4 years on Earth, Noc and Ulysses were able to locate a traveling portal and return home. However, they never gave up their mission of taking control of Limbo and capturing Illyana Rasputin. They returned to a world where all of the mutants were living together on Utopia and, therefore, their commanding officer, General Combest, ordered them to stand-down. The unit still believed that Illyana was a significant threat and, by order of General Ulysses, they kidnapped Pixie. Upon return to their base, the Inferno Babies were revealed alive when they killed General Combest and obliterated the entire battalion. After Dr. Noc and General Ulysses took Illyana's Soulsword and Pixie's Souldagger, they extracted the Bloodstones and completed the Bloodstone Amulet to call forth the Elder Gods. After releasing the Elder Gods, General Ulysses was killed attempting to control them and the group fought against a demon horde. Dr. Noc ordered a retreat and Cannonball, seeking revenge for himself and his teammates, destroyed the escape vessels. | Powers = Human with transplanted demon arm which is at times can be uncontrollable especially in response to ambient anger or rage. | Abilities = Doctor Noc is an accomplished scientist with specialties in the supernatural and paranormal. Noc is also able to create portals to Limbo, and is most likely responsible for the demon transplants Project Purgatory Soldiers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Doctor Noc transplanted demon arm can be uncontrollable especially in response to ambient anger or rage. Because of this, Noc keeps a his arm chained. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates